Nate's Journey
by Y0uR10rd
Summary: When a man, Nate, is teleported to Equestria, Will he want to leave or just be the a the savior of Equestria. OC X Twilight. Clop later.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! This story contains sexual situations and gore. This may harm younger viewers.**

**Message to everybody. Hello everyone, it's Ryder MLP back for a new story. I'm starting a new story and taking a break from my other one. It's been really hard to do. Enjoy! I own nothing. Don't sue!**

**Chapter 1: New World**

* * *

><p>"I hate my life!" The man said as he dropped face first on to his bed. His name was Nate Hill, he was 20 years old and he was an average white man with black short hair and he was in great shape, but he always had bad luck. But at the same time he was always talented. Nate was just fired from his job and was in debt of losing the house. He had to move out in 3 days. He didnt have any family to stay with. Considering that his parents passed away. Nate fell asleep in the next few minutes of laying down with thoughts still buzzing in his mind. Nate was sound asleep after his roughest day at work. His boss had finally had fired him for the problems he would start with his co-workers.<p>

The next morning was making Nate feel a little odd knowing something was wrong already as he peered out the window seeing a cartoon-ish looking cloud. He soon jolted awake jumping out of bed seeing a flying horse float past his window. He opened and looked outside his window. As he was leaning on the ledge of his window he soon slipped and fell towards the grass field below. He soon closed his eyes waiting for impact below. As he yelled from the two-story fall, he felt something catch him from underneath him. He soon took a quick peek to see what has happened. He was stunned to see he wasn't dead.

He was dropped off by the savior soon after to see he was saved by a cyan colored pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. "Are you alright?" The Pegasus spoke up as she was lost for words due to how cute Nate was to her. "What the holy hell! Did you just talk!" Is all Nate could say as he saw the pony speak. "Umm...yeah, all ponies can talk." The pony said with a little sarcasm mixed in her words. "The names Rainbow Dash, the fastest, fearless pony in all of Equestria! Who are you?" Nate spoke up and got on his two feet. "I'm Nate, I'm a human and I don't know where I am, do you know where I'm at?" Rainbow Dash was gazing at how cute Nate looked, she almost zoned out of the question almost not answering. "You're in Equestria, your at the edge of Everfree Forest." Rainbow Dash simply replied. "If you want, I can take you to town and show you around?" Nate responded with a simple nod and they were off towards the town known as Ponyville.

During the walk towards town, Rainbow Dash was asking where he came from and why he was there and both of the questions were simple to answer. As they made it to Ponyville, Nate noticed that he was getting strange looks from every one in town. But it was different, the stallions were giving him odd looks. The mares were seeing how cute he kinda looked. "Hey Dash, what's up with all the horses here staring at me?" Nate asked confused. "First of all, were called ponies, not horses. Second, there probably scared too see you. After all, you are something nopony has ever seen." Rainbow Dash knew the whole time that the mares were falling for Nate, even she was.

"So where are we-" Nate was soon tackled by what seemed like a pink blur. What hit him was a hyperactive pony in pink. "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie, I love parties. Who are you, are you new here, do you like cake, *Gasp*... I need to throw you a welcome to Ponyville Party!" And with that, Pinkie was gone like a bullet leaving a gun. "What the holy hell just happened?" Nate said looking towards Rainbow Dash as she replied a few moments later. "That's my friend, Pinkie Pie. Shes pretty fun to hang out with, but she's sometimes a little random." Nate got up dusting himself off speaking to himself saying, "She is just as crazy as Jim Carrey in Ace Ventura."

"Who is Jim Carrey and Ace Ventura?" Dash said as if Nate was speaking to her. "Oh he's someone that's very funny where I'm from." Nate said in return of her question. "As I was saying, where are we going?" Nate said breaking the awkward moment. "Were going to see another close friend of mine, Twilight Sparkle." As they were now 2 minutes away from her house.

**Hello everyone this has been the first chapter of many. Sorry if it was so short. The next chapter will introduce the others. It will also be longer. Also please review. I dont know why, but reviews are like crack to me. Just can't get enough of it. Peace! (\/)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wuzzzzz up! Ryder MLP here for part two. This Chapter will introduce the others. The first chapter was about Nates intro. Also I have the chapter more longer, as will the others. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy Brony's! Also the next chapter will be released before Christmas. I guaran-(Damn)-tee it!**

**Chapter 2: The Gang**

"Why does she live in a tree?" Nate said walking towards Twilights house. Rainbow Dash walked side by side with Nate explaining. With that, Nate nodded and were now in front of Twilights door. Nate lifted his arm and knocked on the door and a purple scaled baby dragon with a green Mohawk popped out from behind the door. He wasn't even up Nate's kneecap he was so small. "Oh hey Rainbow Dash, what's up, and what is that with you?" Spike said pointing at Nate. "Cool, a lizard." Nate spoke up before Rainbow Dash could speak. Spike was kinda mad at what Nate said to him. "This is Nate, he's new here. I'm showing him around. Can you go get Twilight, Spike?" Rainbow Dash said as Spike nodded and let Rainbow Dash and Nate inside.

As Spike let both Nate and Rainbow Dash inside he went to go get Twilight upstairs. As Nate and Rainbow waited, Twilight came down. Twilight was a purple unicorn with a dark purple mane. Twilight couldn't help but dreamily stare at Nate. "Yo Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said as she waved her hoof in front of Twilight's face. Twilight snapped back into reality and blushed. "I'm sorry, my name is Twilight Sparkle. What's your name, and what are you exactly?" Twilight said after her embarrassing moment. "I'm Nate and I'm a human. I'm from a place called Earth. I still dont know why I'm here though." As Nate finished his sentence with a smile, Twilight blushed at his manners to her. "Hey Twilight, if you want, you can show him around. I need to get to Sugar Cube Corner and help Pinkie Pie with an upcoming party." Rainbow Dash said to Twilight as she nodded and the three left the library.

As the three left, Dash flew towards Sugarcube Corner as the other 2 went towards an Apple Farm. Spike was left alone, about the thought of Nate being in Ponyville. So Spike took it upon himself to write a letter to Princess Celestia about what he should do or say.

_Dear Celestia,_  
><em>It's me, Spike. Twilight Sparkle's number one assisstant. I just want to tell you that there is an odd creature that walks on two legs. He has minimum hair and he has little arms on the end of his arms. (A.K.A. Fingers) It also says it's a human. I don't know what to do?<em>

As the scroll was rolled up and sent to The Princess herself, there was an immediate response.

_Dear Spike,_  
><em>I must inform you that I'm too busy to be there in person to tell you what to do about this situation. So I will be there when I have the time.<em>

_Princess Celestia._

"So where are we going Twilight?" Said Nate as they walked towards an apple farm. The trees leaves leading towards the farm in the distance were beginning to fall and were falling for the ground. It was the first day of Fall. "I'm going to introduce you to my friends." As they were heading towards the farm, a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane dropped near Twilight, not knowing Nate was standing right by her. "Oh hey Twilight, where are you going?" The yellow Pegasus with the pink mane said to the Purple unicorn with a shy voice. "Oh hey Fluttershy, I'm showing my new friend around town since he's new here. You want to meet him?" Twilight said to Fluttershy. This made Fluttershy speechless of not knowing what to do or say. Twilight brought Fluttershy to see Nate. Fluttershy instantly blushed at the sight of Nate's face. Nate crouched down to reach his hand out to introduce himself. He was now face to face with Fluttershy.

"Hello I'm Nate, I'm a human from a world called earth. But I don't know how to get back. But anyway, what's your name?" Several moments later, Fluttershy came back to reality and embarrassed so much that her whole body was fully blushed in a light red. Nate was smiling at her blush thinking it was very cute how she did it. The awkwardness was soon broken with a weak voice coming out of the pale yellow pegasus. "M... My... N... Name... Is... Fluttershy." "Well it was nice to meet you Fluttershy. I hope I get see you again." Nate said after Fluttershy finished introducing herself. After that compliment, Fluttershy was completely colored deep red before she flew away. This left Twilight and Nate laugh a little before walking towards Sweet Apple Acres Farm.

"So Twilight, what's your next friend about?" Asked Nate with a little interest in his voice. "Oh shes a really good friend. She works at an apple orchard." Twilight said as they were now at the big red barn with a pony inside that had a tan hide and blonde mane. She unloaded the last basket of juicy red apples to turn and see her friend and new creature. She soon trotted up to her friend. "Howdy Twi, who's and what's tis this do-hickey?" Nate didn't know how to introduce himself, considering that she had a nice southern accent. An idea popped into his head soon as he was being watched by from Twilight and Applejack. Nate put on his best face and spoke. "Well howdy, I be Nate, yours?" Was all Nate could say, before he got a laugh out of Twilight, and a blush from Applejack. The blush made Applejack put her hoof over her head and pull her hat over her face.

After Twilight stopped laughing, Applejack spoke up. "Wells I'm Applejack, I works here at the farm, and I's live with my little sister, big bro, ands good ol' Granny Smith." Nate couldn't believe his crappy accent worked. "Applejack, we are going to go see Rarity next. You wanna come with us?" Twilight asked as Applejack rejected her offer soon after. With that, Nate and Twilight walked towards a little shop that looked exactly like a Carousel. They approached the porch to see a note on the door.

_Dear Friends and Valued Customers,_

_I am closed, because I am in Mareizona for the weekend visiting my parents with my little sister. We will be back at 12:00 o'clock in the afternoon of Sunday. Please have a nice day, from the ponies Carousel Boutique._

_Rarity._

"Oh well, it looks like your going to have to meet Rarity some other time. Apparently she's in Mareizona, visiting her parents." Twilight said in a sad tone making Nate a little sad himself. He walked over to tell he will be able to see her. Still not knowing how long he will be there in Equestria. This made Twilight get a little smile. "Come on Nate, let's go to Sugarcube Corner. I have something to show you."

**So there's part 2. I said Mareizona because I didnt to say Manehatten. Sorry I didn't add Rarity to the story. But she will be in it later on as the story goes. Please Review! Peace! (\/)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Ryder MLP here for Chapter 3. I do want to give a couple of shoutouts. **

**1)DarkVGNeko - I love your lemons and the drama.**  
><strong>2)kickass222urmom - I love the story so far.<strong>  
><strong>3)Gh0st's buddy - Congrats on your soon upcoming story.<strong>  
><strong>For the rest, Enjoy as always!<strong>

**Chapter 3: The Party**

It was now seven o'clock. Nate and Twilight were now walking towards Sugarcube Corner side by side. As they made it passed all the ponies and stallions, and the 12 minute walk, they made it to the front of a large building that was pitch dark inside. Nate showed manners to Twilight, by holding the door for her. As she walked passed him, Nate asked her a question letting go of the front door in the process. "Hey Twilight, why are we in a-" Nate was soon cut off by some pony screams. "SUPRISE!" Was all Nate could hear almost giving him a heart attack and the first ponies he saw were the first ones he met.

A sudden burst from a giddy, hopping, pink pony jumped in front of him. She began to talk fast, but not as fast before. "Hey, I'm Pinkie Pie! OOPS! I forgot, you already knew that! Rainbow Dash told me about you Nate!" Pinkie Pie soon laughed out loud with a cute little snort that made Nate laugh. "So how do you like the party!" Pinkie started up again as Nate looked at her and then at the decorations. "I like it Pinkie, it's cool." Nate said lying through his teeth. Nate knew it was kid-ish party. Nate was also amused at Pinkie's energy and kinda annoyed at the same time.

Later on in the party, everyone was having a good time until Pinkie Pie blurted out two little words that got every pony to turn to her attention and run in fear. "TWITCHY TAIL!" And with that, every pony Nate saw ran for cover. Most of the ponies hid under the stores tables and under the shops counter. "Hey where is everybo-" Was all Nate could say before hearing a shattering of breaking sound of glass and getting knocked unconscious. Nate woke up moments later to a cold splash of water shooting at him. Nate was shocked awake after being soaked with a small cups worth of water. Nate began to speak with words swirling around. "Wha... What happened?" Rainbow Dash offered her front left hoof to pull Nate off the cold hard wooden floorboards. Nate gradually accepted the gesture and was fastly and forcefully lifted up. Nate was impressed by her strength.

After being lifted up by Rainbow Dash, Applejack spoke up. "Y'all gots yur self knocked out. Like being bucked off a bull and landing on yur pretty little head. Y'all alright sugarcube?" Nate soon gave a response saying he was alright. Several awkward moments later a grey Pegasus with lime green eyes popped out from the crowd, her name was Derpy. She had a couple of crooked eyes and three bubbles on her flank. She also had a blonde mane, but it wasn't as pale as Applejacks mane.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to give you a letter." Derpy said as she tweaked her neck and dove in her brown satchel looking for the very important letter. Thirty seconds later, the blonde pegasus pulled her head out slowly to reveal a letter showing in her mouth. Nate reached for the letter and grabbed it. Derpy released her grip as the letter glided with her teeth. She blushed by his face structure. "Well better get back to work." Derpy said as she began to flap her wings and fly out the broken window she flew into earlier. Within moments, she was gone.

Nate tore open the envelope to see a small letter. He gently pulled it out from where the envelope was ripped. Nate gave the folded letter a quick flick of his wrist and was now instantly readable as it was unfolded. In the letter was written in black ink. Nate read to himself so that none of the ponies could hear since it might be personal or important.

_Dear Nate,_  
><em>In seven days and six nights, you and Ponyville will be nothing except a pile of smoldering ash. This is a threat to you and Ponyville. As you read this, we will have already invaded your world and destroyed every living thing. You will turn Ponyville to The Colts of Personality. (Give me a break, it was the only thing I could think of.) We have captured and soon, we will terminate your beloved Princesses of Day and Night.<em>

Nate could only finish half way reading his letter. He was so skeptical that his jaw dropped as did the letter. Nate turned around, not facing any pony as he headed towards the door. He never said a word as he walked with shock. All the ponies in the store were staring at Nate as the little bell was clanged by the stores front door and on his way out, Nate stepped on some broken glass on his way out. Twilight and the others were going to go after him, but they wanted to see what the message was. As it was read to all the ponies in the party, every pony was shocked and shaking in fear. They soon noticed that Nate had been gone, so all five members of The Elements of Harmony soon left the shop and trotted to find Nate as he headed near Everfree Forest. All them split up to find him faster.

Nate was now in the field of where his once was house had been dropped, seeing it seemed to be missing. Nate was now about to go into a emotional wreck almost about to cry as he dropped to his knees. He looked down, looking at his hands which were shaking abusively in the nights moon. Nate was now frightened from head to toe, he had nowhere to go, he suddenly felt a cold hoof gently touching his left shoulder.

**So that be chapter three! So the next chapter is when stuff starts to unravel and get better. I still don't know who should be with Nate. Remember, I want your beautiful crack! Uhh... I mean reviews. Hehe. Peace! (\/)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here we are at chapter four. I love the comments so far guys. Alright, so here you go, Rarity's debut towards Nate. As always, Enjoy! I don't own anything... I rent everything. Hahaha. But seriously, don't sue!**

**Chapter 4: The Face of Fate**

As Nate was on his knees trying so very hard not to cry in anger and sadness, he could still feel the small hoof of a pony touch his tense shoulder. He peeked from behind his eye and glanced at what seemed like a towering Twilight. She was saddend for Nate knowing he now had no place to live or sleep. "Hey, how did you know were I was?" Nate asked but didnt get a response. Instead, Twilight wrapped her hoofs tightly around Nate neck comforting him. Nate gave a response as he returned the gesture. Tears began to roll down his face and onto Twilight's shoulder. She had done the same thing as her tears fell off on to Nate's shoulder. Twilight loved the embrace he gave towards her. After the saddened moment, Twilight felt very guilty for what happened. She knew that she needed to do something and she had a great idea.

"Nate, if you want, you could stay with me for a little while?" Twilight said whispering into his ear hoping he would. Nate didn't know to say yes or no as his tears were drying up. "Why is she being so nice all of a sudden. I just met her a few hours ago." As Nate finished his thought, he soon got a little smile on his face that was completely visible and turned around facing Twilight. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden. Besides, I just met you." Nate said as he stared at Twilight's big eyes, still confused. Twilight's response was a warming smile and a simple yes. "I'm sure. You can stay as long as you want." With that he gave her yet another warming hug. This soon made Twilight blush hard after the little hug she had just received. They made they're way back to Ponyville as the night sky that Luna has brought up made all the streetlights in town glow. As Nate walked, he thought it was very peaceful here. Remembering about his bastard neighbor with his dog always barking in the middle of the night. Twilight was walking very close to Nate, that he never noticed.

They soon made it to the library, as they saw Spike was sleeping peacefully in his little basket as he finished the rest of his duties. Owloicious on the other hand, was wide awake looking at Nate and Twilight enter the library. Nate couldn't believe how big the Library was as his eyes were also captivated by the amount of space inside for him to walk. "So Nate, if you want there's a couch over there if you want to sleep on it?" Twilight said as she pointed her hoof towards the couch. Before Nate could speak, Twilight spoke once more. "Also Nate, about that letter... I just want to say that we will need to talk about that later tomorrow. There is a throw-blanket on the couch if you need it." As twilight headed upstairs to go to bed, Nate took off his shirt and hopped onto the couch. and pulled the throw-blanket over him. It was like the blanket was perfectly made for him. Also the couch was so soft enough for him to fall asleep quickly. He soon did that a couple minutes later.

The next morning, the sun began to peak from behind the hills. The sun had awaken Nate from his slumber as his eyes brought in his vision of blur still trying to wake up. He didn't know if it was six or seven o'clock in the morning. But the one thing that had awaken him was the sweet fresh aroma of pancakes and eggs that Spike had been making. It was requested to be made by Twilight as sat at the table. "Hey Twilight, Hey dragon boy." Nate said to Spike and Twilight. Twilight blushed hard due to Nate forgetting his shirt was still off. Spike only grumbled to himself as he had finished making the food as Nate sat down at the table next to Twilight. "Who knew dragons were such a little bastards, or bitch's, or whatever the hell it was." Nate thought to himself. "Spike, be nice." The purple pony said to her number one assistant, still gazing at Nate. "Fine." Spike said in a annoyed grunt. "Spike, can you go get me more supplies for my studies?" Twilight said hoping Spike would leave. Spike didn't like the idea of leaving her alone with Nate, but it had to be done. Spike had left towards town to sofa and quils. "Umm... Nate?" The purple unicorn said turning towards Nate. "We need to talk about the letter yesterday. It seems that we will be going into war with 'The Colts of Personality' and were going to need your help." Twilight said hoping Nate wouldn't deny the question. As Nate finished the rest of his food, almost choking at what he heard. Nate could only respond with a 'Why?'. "Well see for yourself." Twilight said as her horn started to glow with a purple aurora, as it also held up the paper from yesterday. He forgot to read the rest. So Nate decided to finish it as he out loud so Twilight could hear.

Considering that the Colts had a thousand of warriors. He thought since he was going to probably die anyway and that there was no other place to go, he might as well stay. Nate pointed out after his sigh, That he will fight, no matter what. Twilight perked up her head and was a little confused and interested in Nate saying yes. Twilight knew Ponyville is going need all the help it can get. She even knew that all the Elements of Harmony wouldn't be enough.

Twilight had just now finished her breakfast and putting away the dishes in the sink as they were left for Spike to clean. "Well it seems we won't worry about that for another six days. But until then, I was just about to go meet my friend I was going to introduce you to. If you want, you can come with me and the others." Twilight said a little anxiousely. Nate gave response. "Sure, just let me get my shirt." Nate hopped out of the dining table chair and went to grab his shirt that was left next to the couch. As Nate walked over to the couch to grab it, Twilight asked a little question that made her a little embarrassed. "Hey Nate? Why is your cutie mark on the top of your arm?" Nate was a little confused as he asked what a cutie mark was. "Whats a cutie mark?" "A cutie mark is the talent your best at, and it's shown on your flank." Twilight said as she wiggled her hips a little which made her blush crazy. Nate suddenly realized what she meant what she thought was a cutie mark. He explained. "Oh! That's a tattoo." As he pointed to his tattoo that was two 50. Caliber Rounds crossing each other with a banner under it saying 'The truth is my ammo'. Twilight was a little confused about it's image. She soon asked what it meant. "Well what's that talent suppost to be?" Nate couldn't come up with an answer, so he told a little white lie, hoping she'd buy it. "It means no fear." Twilight didn't buy it for one second, but she shrugged it off as Nate put his shirt on. All of a sudden Nate and Twilight heard a knock from outside. As Twilight walked towards the door, to greet whomever was here, but it was opened by Spike holding a box of quills, who was also followed by Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash.

Twilight was soon greeted by all her friends and all of them started to stare at Nate with fluttering hearts, but not Fluttershy, due to her shyness. "So Sugarcube, y'all saddlin' up with us?" Applejack said with a little lust towards Nate as she blushed, this made Nate chuckle a little. "I'll be takin' that as a yes." Applejack said. After Nate had nodded in agreement, the six, including Spike, had set off to the train station to meet there good friend, Rarity. She was a white unicorn with a blue mane with eyes to match. As they finally reached their destination in what seemed like an eternity, they saw the train roll up to the station. They couldn't see past all the stallions and mares as the ponies unloaded off the train. As the barrage of ponies cleared and finished staring at Nate, they finally saw their friend, Rarity, approach them with Sweetie Belle right by her side as the held a kitty carrier with a snow white coated cat inside it. "Well hello girls! I'm ba..." Rarity said as she was interrupted by herself, as she began to oggle at Nate's face and physique. "Oh! Rarity, this is Nate, he's new to Ponyville." Nate was blushing by the attention Rarity had been giving him. "Why hello darling, I'm Rarity. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Rarity said as she stuck out her hoof for Nate to shake. Before Nate could do so, Twilight interrupted, as she told her what happened during her stay at Mareizona.

Rarity was beside herself by how much happened during her stay with her parents. Twilight and the others comforted her as they told her the plan to save Ponyville and the Princess Celestia and Luna "Rarity, we need your expertise for the war. We are going to need armor for the battle, and also, since the royal guards of Canterlot can trust me, we might be able to use them for reinforcements. The Pegasus' will guide us through the fight as an overhead watch and air strike. Applejack and her brother can help with the frontline. The unicorns will use there magic to push through. Nate will be our officer of the fight." As Twilight finished her plan, they headed back to Ponyville, Sweetie Belle was hopping for joy to see her friends known as 'The Cutie Mark Crusaders'. "Good god almighty! Were going to need a carseat for that kid." Nate thought to himself. The journey back to Ponyville wasn't as long as he thought the first time. Nate talked about how different it was from Earth and Equestria. It was soon getting dark again as the sun started to set. As everyone set for home. Applejack headed towards the farm, Rainbow Dash flew towards Cloudsdale, Rarity went to her shop to start working on armor, Pinkie was heading towards Sugarcube Corner, and Fluttershy flew home to feed her pet bunny, Angel. Twilight and Nate on the other hand, the two headed towards the library. They opened the door to see a tired Spike already in bed sleeping and an awakening Owloicious. Twilight began to speak to Nate with a blush and a hint of lust in her voice.

"Hey Nate, I wanted to give you something after the party, but you ran off and you seemed pretty tired last night." Twilight couldn't believe what she was about to do. After all, she just met Nate. Nate had no idea what she was up to, "Umm... Okay" Nate said confused, as he followed Twilight to her room. As they made it passed the stairs and to the room, Twilight opened the door with her magic and entered as Nate followed. As Nate was fully inside the room, away from the door. Twilight had soon locked it with her horn that was glowing purple and a face full of lust and blushing.

**So that number four! Next is the CLOP! Sorry if it was short, my house had a brown-out, so I had to start over. Hope you guys get to see the new episode Friday! Remember, I want your CRACK!, and reviews. Please! Peace Brony's (\/)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everypony! Ryder MLP here once again for the clop scene. This chapter is just going to be about that. So it'll be short. Thank you guys again for the reviews. If I don't update before Christmas, Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas! You greedy bastards! Just Kidding! Remember... CRACK!**

**Chapter 5: A New Feeling**

"What are you doing Twilight?" Nate asked hoping Twilight would answer. But Twilight didn't say anything at the moment until she walked away from the mahogany wooden door and got on her back legs. She wrapped her hoofs around Nate's neck as she surprised him with a long, passionate kiss. Nate didnt know what to do as she kissed him. One side of Nate told him to stop, but the other side told him to go with it, since there was no possibility of another human alive. The same side of him gave in. Nate began to kiss back with no feeling of regret in him. He loved how she tasted as he explored her mouth. He even loved how her fur felt against him. Nate's manhood was getting harder and harder every minute. After the long, passionate, and romantic kiss with Twilight, they soon broke the kiss with a strand of saliva connected from their lips. Twilight pushed Nate on the bed behind him. Twilight was now on top of Nate, as she began to take off his shirt with her magic. The shirt easily slid off of Nate and onto the floor, revealing Nate's upper body. Twilight began to kiss from the top of Nate's neck and down pass his chest and stomach reaching where she was targeting. Nate spoke up before going any further. "Are you sure you want to do this Twilight?" Twilight only winked her right eye and her face full of lust and horniness. Twilight's horn began to glow once again as Nate saw his pants start to slip off, as did his underwear revealing his semi erect manhood staring at Twilight, tempting her. Twilight smiled and took his dick and began to kiss from the tip to the bottom and slowly licked upwards (like a candy cane) to the tip.

As she stopped licking the now almost fully erect manhood, Twilight began to suck the tip slowly and began bobbing her head back and fourth making Nate moan quietly in pleasure. The purple pony almost began gaging by the thickness and size. Nate began to speak again. "Twilight... I'm going to... Cum!" With that as a signal, Twilight began to go faster and faster, speeding up and steadying her rhythm. After moments later, Nate exploded into Twilight's mouth as a load flew past her mouth into her throat making her choke a little in the process. But she was able to swallow it all. After Twilight finished swallowing every bit of cum, she rolled on her back, revealing her marehood giving Nate the sign that it was his turn. Nate soon got the hint and began to dive towards her clit. Nate began to grab Twilights flanks and lick around her walls make her squirm. Nate soon stuck his tounge inside her and began to make her moan in satisfaction. She loved every moment of pleasure.

Twilight could feel herself getting closer and closer. "I'm cl... close!... I'm gonna..." Is all Twilight could say as she screamed in climax. She released all over Nate's face and mouth. Nate and Twilight knew it wasn't over, because their was the big event left. As Nate was standing over Twilight ready to insert himself and giving her a questionable look. She nodded and Nate positioned himself and began insert himself. He was only halfway as he felt a resistance in her tight clit, it was her hymen. "Are you sure?" Nate said as a last chance to fall back. Twilight responded catching her breathe from earlier. "Yes, just please be gentle, it's my first time after all." After her answer, Nate forced himself inside as he broke her hymen making her gasp and get a few tears in her eye. Nate began to pump slowly and then faster. Twilight was moaning and screaming in pleasure, afterwards, she pulled Nate in for a long kiss. It was broken seconds later as they felt themselves getting close again. "Twilight!... I'm... Gonna... Cum again!" Nate said in between thrusts. Twilight responded towards Nate. "Please... Release it... In me!" With that, Nate used one last thrust as they both climaxed together. He felt her pussy clutch his erection. Twilight loved how Nate insiminated inside her as she started to shiver crazy. As Nate laid next to her on the left side as she held him closely. Nate put his arm around her. The embrace made it hotter by the warmth of their bodies temperatures. Twilight spoke up seconds later trying to catch her breath.

"I love you Nate."

"I Love you too Twilight" Nate responded still catching his breath.

With that, Nate kissed Twilight on the lips before falling into a very deep sleep.

**That's number five! (If know one knows what 'inseminate' is, it means when a man releases his sperm into a girl.) That was also my first ever real clop scene. I hope you guys enjoyed the newest episode this past Saturday! Merry Christmas! Please leave a review of what you think! Remember to review! Peace! (\/)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well it's once again tyme for Nate's Journey! This chapter is long as hell! I hope you guys enjoy, because this took five (God Damn) hours to make! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Nowhere is Safe, Part 1**

It was now nine in the morning and five days away from war, as Nate had been waken up to a bright and gleaming sun gazing on him as he began to stir awake. He was happy to be with Twilight as he couldn't wait to look at her sleeping with him, even though he just met her, it seems like he knew for years. As he also went to peek at what he hoped to be a sleeping Twilight. As there was no purple pony sleeping with him, there was a letter instead, laying on his chest neatly placed. As he was fully awaken, he sat up and opened the peach colored envelope to see another threat note by 'The Colts of Personality.'

_Dear Nate,_

_"We have warned you to give up Ponyville in five days to The Colts of Personality, but it seems that you have not surrendered, but you will indeed be choosing the right path. We have stolen your true love, Twilight. As you read this letter, we have captured the now three hostiles of Ponyville. They are locked up in our dungeon. So you've been warned. Give up now!"_

_The Colts of Personality_

Nate was in full shock, inside of him was full of rage and frustration. He hopped out of bed, grabbed his shirt and pants, ran downstairs and charged through the front door of the library. He went to find Rarity to ask if his armor was fully made, but he couldn't find her store anywhere. He went around town and asked some of the ponies if they knew where her shop was. After five minutes of asking and searching, a pony finally told him where it was as she pointed her hoof out towards the outskirts of Ponyville. He soon thanked the pony as she blushed at him and he ran towards the shop. Nate was only a few yards away, until he was caught by Pinkie Pie hopping in front of him. "Hi Natey, Watey! Where are going, I need your help setting up your after party!" Nate made it to the shop after a seven minute run towards the outskirts. Nate didn't want to wait for someone to answer the door, so he barged in like it was nobodies business.

He heard a white pony come out from behind a mannequin that was dressed up with a purple felt fedora with a leopard skin trim and matching coat, and it was made especially for a stallion. He ran up to Rarity and began to speak very fast, but Rarity could understand every word he spoke. "Rarity, I need my armor now, because they took Twilight and I'm going to break into the base and save her and the others." Rarity was skeptical about what Nate said right then and their in front of her. Rarity knew that Nate had liked Twilight due to how serious Nate looked. Rarity actually had just finished his armor not too long ago. Rarity told Nate to follow her to the back room as he stood in emotional pain. He walked with her soon after following. As they made it to the back, there was a large soft felt red drapes hiding the armor. "Nate, I would like to present to you, your new armor and weaponry." Rarity said as she used her magic to pull the handle on the curtain to reveal her master piece. As the curtains flew open, he looked at the chest first. The chest was covered in chainlink and a grey-rusted colored metal vest with a large emerald in the middle. His pants were also covered in chainlink with dark red colored laces on black boots. He also had a jet black plated Spartan helmet with silver trim, and he had an iron claymore sword that stretched out over five and a half feet long and a light dagger with a gold handle. He also got a wooden shield with a leather edging of the shield.

"Isn't it divine Nate?" Rarity said as Nate walked towards the armor, ready to strap it on himself. Nate responded as he was dressed in the armor. "It fits perfectly Rarity. I like it! How much do I owe you?" Rarity responded almost instantly by the question with a gleam in her eyes. "Oh, no charge darling! Just make sure you save Twilight." With that, Nate ran out the store after saying thank you and running towards the Everfree Forest to find the three friendly's of Ponyville.

...Deep In Everfree Forest...

It was one o'clock in the afternoon as Nate has been searching for the base of The Colts of Personality. He looked everywhere until he saw a cave guarded by two dark grey stallions with red eyes in black and midnight blue armor, they had blood on there armor and they both were Pegasus who looked fierce. Nate knew he was screwed if they would see him. He could only think of was to separate the two and attack them. He'd never killed anything bigger than a gopher and that was an accident. He sneaked over to the right side of the guards took lure one away. Nate found a small rock to make noise as the two soldiers were making small talk. Nate picked it up and tossed the rock into the bushes across from him. His plan was working as one of the guards took the bait and walked over to see. This gave Nate a big opportunity to sneak up behind the one still guarding the cave. Nate moved slowly and approached the guard, he grabbed him by the head with both hands and forcefully snapped and broke the guards neck, killing him instantly making a horrific crunching sound. After the guard died, the other guard came back from the distraction to see Nate standing over the lifeless guard.

"You're dead you son of a bitch!" The guard said as he charged full force at Nate. Nate heard the trotting of hoofs approaching him as he pulled his dagger out from his pocket and stabbed the guard in a spot with no armor, his neck. This dropped the guard to the ground as his lungs began to fill with ounce by ounce of blood as it the guard began to cough up blood as the dagger was covered in blood. The dagger that was covered in blood made it look like one of his bones popped out. Nate approached the half dead stallion and yanked the dagger out of the neck making blood ooze more and more. He was left to die as Nate pulled the two guards behind the cave and into bushes leaving a trail and a pool of blood leading to the bushes. Before anyone will notice, he covered the blood with dirt. Nate's journey continued as he entered the dark, rocky, cave and followed the path leading inside. He hid behind rocks and pillars. He ducked for cover as other soldiers passed. Nate was now at a fork in the road, as he had to choose the left or right tunnel leading up and down. "Damn it! Who built this place!" Nate thought to himself as he went through the upstairs cave.

Nate was only halfway through the cave, as he saw a hallway of multiple reinforced wooden doors. Nate pulled out his iron claymore, ready to attack anything that moves. He looked at the first left door and went to open it. But it was locked. Several doors later, one was unlocked as there was three different soldiers asleep from their night shift. As the three slept on there own personal cots, Nate had his claymore, still in his right hand ready to strike. He brought up his sword, but he couldn't kill them. He only thought that he could risk an alarm going off, or just walk away without be noticed. He went with his gut and didn't kill any of them. He left the room to see a soldier catch him coming out of the room. "Hey! What are doing h-" Was all the Soldier can say as he was blindsided by Nate tackling him and beating him with his shield making Nate drop his claymore in the process. As the soldier was tackled, the soldiers helmet fell off as Nate reached for his shield on his back. The edges and the weight of the shield let Nate brutally beat down the soldier and causing the soldier to black out. Even the edges were sharp enough to cut and pierce the face and neck of the soldier. The soldier was now dead from brutality.

Nate needed to get rid of the body before anyone would notice he was murdered and the trail of blood would give any clues to his whereabouts. So before he hid the guard he searched him quickly and found what he may need. It was set of keys. Nate needed to get rid of the body now. He remembered that there was a room he recently looked in that held three stallions. He dragged the lifeless corpse towards the room and stuffed the body under the left cot. As the body was thoroughly and forcefully shoved under the sleeping soldier, it was slipped perfectly underneath the cot without waking the soldier. As he finished hiding the evidence, he walked out into the hallway and picked up his recently dropped claymore, putting it away and headed towards the end of the hall after checking the rest of the rooms. He went to the last door at the end of the hall way. The door had been locked from the other side. So Nate took out the key and went to put it inside the golden colored knob. It fit perfectly inside the door. Before Nate would enter the room he went to pull out his claymore and shield once again to get ready to battle. But instead, something grabbed Nate from behind, as his face was being suffocated by a clorophorm rag. Nate tried to remove the rag from his face with all his might, but it only tired him out. Nate had passed out moments later.

**Cliffhanger! Well I decided to get into the Christmas spirit and give you guys an extra chapter before the holidays. Thank you guys for the reviews. P.S. The war chapter will still be added as a ending. Please give me reviews and crack! Peace! (\/)**

**THIS IS PISSING ME OFF! THE REASON WHY IS BECAUSE OF ALL THE BAD REVIEWS IM GETTING. I KNOW THE STORY IS MESSED UP A LITTLE. IVE ALSO BEEN GETTING ALOT OF PM'S ABOUT THE STORY. ALL OF YOU ARE SAYING IT NEEDS TO BE BETTER! I ADDED THE ENEMIES AND KIDNAPPINGS TO MAKE IT INTERESTING SO YOU GUYS WOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, GO FUCK YOURSELF! :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ryder MLP here for the second part of chapter six! Sorry for the long awaited chapter. It's just that I've been doing alot of thinking about continuing the story. And the show will go on! But it will be updated every week. Don't like, don't read. Sorry if it's short. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Nowhere is Safe, Part 2<p>

...3:00 pm, Hospital Room...

Nate was beginning to stir with drowsiness and confusion. He was being held in some kind of room with tiles on the floor and walls. It seems that he had been strapped down with leather straps on a hospital bed. "Where the hell am I!" Nate said shouting blindly. On his left was three full size cherry red lockers and a one way glass supervising window, and the only thing on his right was a trunk on the floor that had his weaponry and a surgery table with a scalpel and syringe full of blue liquid. Nate began to struggle as he felt the straps begin to give. As he got himself free and unstrapped he saw the double doors start to slowly open. Nate took this opportunity to grab the syringe and scalpel off the tray on his right and ran towards the door. He used all his might and agility to tackle the specialist that was being escorted by the soldier to the room. He knocked down the specialist like he planned and made the soldier wobble a little bit in the process. Nate was now on top of the specialist who was yelling at the soldier for help. Nate took the syringe full of blue liquid and injected it into the pupil of the specialist. Nate only injected half of the liquid as he was bum-rushed by the soldier in armor, making Nate drop the scalpel in his hand and slide next to the door way.

Nate was down on his back as the soldier held him down with all four of his hoofs and was staring down at him. Nate wasn't able to move any body part except his head and neck-area. Nate needed to think fast before reinforcements will hear the specialist screaming. He only had one option and it had to be a direct shot. Nate made a odd and funny look, as he began to snort his mucus up his nasal passage and fall down to his mouth mixing with his saliva. The soldier looked at him in disgust. He soon thrusted his neck towards the soldier and spat a large, salty, loogie directly into the soldiers left eye. This caused the soldier to be stunned and fall to the right and onto the ground next to Nate. As the soldier was temporarily stunned and thriving in pain, Nate took this opportunity to crawl for the scalpel he had recently dropped across the floor. As he reach for his surgical tool he heard the same stallion run and tried to jump on top of Nate once again.

Nate knew what was going to happen as he flipped from his stomach and onto his back. Nate stuck the scalpel straight out in front of him to make the soldier fall onto it. It was a direct shot into the heart of the stallion as the skin was ripped by the head of the scalpel. The scalpel was driven so deep into the heart of the soldier he fell off Nate once more making him scream in pain. The soldier was rolling on the floor from left to right in pain trying to pull out the scalpel. Nate was able to get up and finish his kill as he brought his right shoe back behind him and struck the scalpel. Forcing it even deeper inside the heart. The soldier died soon after. Nate searched the soldier to find a set of keys that he confiscated from Nate earlier. He walked over to the trunk and looked over the carnage he recently made as the eye gouged pony had gone into convulsions and died. The other was brutally impaled by a scalpel. He made it front the trunk that had his weapons and helmet inside.

He was now redressed in his armor (excluding his every day wear) and set off to save the others from the base. He began to run through the base and found where he once was before being attacked from before. 'Thank the lord that no one saw me.' Nate said to himself as he walked up to door he was going to open recently. He checked his pockets for the key. "Where's the k-." It suddenly hit him now remembering that he put the keys in the door knob and not taking them out of place before being knocked. Nate was speechless of what to do next. He didn't have much of a choice except look for another guard with a set of keys and he knew that it wasn't going to be easy. So Nate went to check the rooms for a living or lifeless guard. He did happen to notice that he killed a few earlier in one of the rooms. "I'd probably should check the room with that one dead guard under one of the cots." He thought to himself as he did what he thought of.

He went to look through the other doors to find the room he needed and found it. He was shocked to see the room was unlocked from earlier. He looked inside to see if the guards were gone, and they were gone except for one still sleeping. He took a quick step inside to see if there was an extra set of keys hiding inside the room. As Nate glanced inside he noticed that the dead guard was surprisingly still unfound from earlier when Nate put him there. Nate began to walk over to the sleeping guard and he pulled out his dagger while doing so. When Nate reached the guard who was now about two feet away, he lifted up his left hand and his right hand that held the dagger. Nate grabbed the guards muzzle and slid his throat with the dagger. As the neck was sliced revealing blood and cut muscle tissue, the guard was awaken instantly by pain and suffocation. The guard began to struggle intently for air. But it meant nothing as he died moments later. After doing the said 'crime against nature', Nate put the dagger away and began to search for a keys. He was once more shocked to find another set of keys on the guard.

Now all that was left was to open the door he needed to open, as he walked out and headed for the same door from earlier. He took the keys in his right hand and slowly motioned the keys to the lock under the knob. It fit perfectly like the other set did. With the keys in the lock, he turned the knob again to open what he needed to find. It was a holding cell that held the three objectives he needed to find and save. "Twilight!" Nate shouted as his voice caught the attention of his girlfriend (or marefriend) and the princesses of day and night. "Nate!" Twilight said as she started to tear up from overjoyment to see her coltfriend (boyfriend). As he made his way closer to them, he went to unlock the holding doors that held the three captives. The door was now unlocked and opened. As the door was open, Twilight stood up on her back legs and embraced Nate with a passionate hug and kiss. But the reunion was cut short due to a sound of a bell going off. The bell was deffinately not a good sign for the four. "We'll all relax later, but for now, we need to fight our way out." Nate said to the three as Twilight jumped off of Nate. "You're right, just stay behind me and my sister as we clear the way for us." Princess Celestia said as her and her sister guarded Nate and Twilight.

**And thats part two of chapter six. There is one more part left. Thank you all so much. Also I want to say sorry for the actions of what I said in the last update. REVIEW PLEASE! Crack! Peace! (\/)**


	8. Important Information

**Important Message! I am sorry to inform you that I will not be updating any time soon due to my father breaking his arm. The doctor said he may have also broken his Atlas Vertebra. (It's a bone in your neck that holds your head in place on your upper spine. It's very dangerous if broken. He could die.) He fell off a ladder today and dropped onto his brick walkway to his house. I didn't know he got hurt until 3:13 today. So I am staying with my mother and father until then. He needs all the support he can get. I'm sorry. I will update as soon as I can. :'-(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. I'm back! This is a big update for me. First off, I wanted to say sorry for the super late update. Also, my father is doing way better now. Thank you all that supported me in my fathers time of need. It definitely means a lot to me that you all waited. I'm going to try a POV section (only for this chapter) and it will be small. Also, I may move back into my house in about two weeks. Lastly, I have a question, how do I see how many views are on my story? I can only see my reviews. (I'm not saying I hate the reviews, I'm just curious). So let's start this story. And sorry if the story rushes sometimes.**

**P.S. I have twitter now, whomever wants to follow me, go ahead. But I've got to warn you, it's new to me, and I get to it when ever I can.**

**Also, here are great authors:**  
><strong>Ghost's Buddy DarkVGNeko kickass222urmom jackson3525 bearie<strong>

**Chapter 6: Nowhere is Safe, Part 3.**

Nate and Twilight hid behind the two sisters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Before getting ready to run, Princess Celestia turned towards Nate to ask him a question. "Nate, will you help my sister and I, get through this cave with your weaponry and fighting defense?" Princess Celestia asked. Nate answered her gesture for help a moment later with 'Yes princess.' That answer didn't take her by surprise. With that, Celestia and Luna took their places and began to run for the door with Nate and Twilight behind them. The battle for freedom was in motion. The effort was mostly flawless and unimpressive to the three prisoners and the accomplice. They were no match for the teamwork of the four. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia fought forward with there brute strength and power. Nate and Twilight also had an important role. Twilight used her magic and Nate shielded them.

**(Nate's POV)**

We were making great progress, even though I had to keep up with the others. It reminded me why I hated running. As we ran for almost ten minutes, we could feel ourselves getting closer to escaping. We were at the tunnel entrance ready to leave and enter the Everfree Forest. As we departed the cave, the lavender unicorn pony let out a scream that caught my surprise. "Twilight!" I yelled out causing the princesses of the sun an moon to heel in there footsteps (or hoofsteps). We all saw a ash grey unicorn with a crimson red mane and tail use it's magic to knock Twilight into unconsciousness. For a moment, I felt something inside me snap, likely my mind. A moment later, I tackled the unicorn and pinned him down as I yanked out my dagger in the process and began to stab the son of a bitch over and over as screamed and begged to stop. Blood was everywhere on my hands, my chest, and my face.

**(Nate's POV over, back to third person)**

As the grey unicorn died, Princess Celestia and Luna were shock at what had just transpired. Nate ran to the side of Twilight's unconscious body not knowing if her time has come to an end, or if she was alive. He looked her stomach and saw she was breathing, but heavier than usual. He picked up her some what lifeless body and carried her on his right shoulder while he wielded a recently bloody dagger in his left hand. "We'll need to get her to the Canterlot Hospital." Luna said as we ran through the Everfree Forest. "No. We can take her to the Ponyville Hospital, it's much closer."

...Ponyville Hospital, Fifteen minutes later...

Twilight was laying on a hospital bed, unconscious. The five friends (and Spike) and princesses were there waiting for the coma to clear off. She would move a little but no signs of the conscious being cleared away. The friends all comforted each other hoping for the best. On the other side of the room was Nate was sitting a chair next to the bedside. 'Why?' Was all Nate said to himself over and over in his head. Nate was full of guilt and remorse, thinking how everything was his fault knowing he endangered another persons life. He hung his head down and began to look at his hands. He just wanted to kill himself.

"Hello Nate." A motherly and familiar voice was heard. He took his glance off his hands to see a towering Princess Celestia looking down upon him. Nate saw her preparing for the worst. But the worst never came, instead, a hoof was placed on his shoulder. The hoof was ice cold due to the solid gold shoe (slipper thingy. I don't know what it's called). She gave him a warming smile. "I don't get it? Aren't you mad?" Nate said confused. "Of course not, I'm just glad that neither you nor Twilight were killed. As for Twilight, it may take a few days for her to wake, but for now, you, Ponyville, and Canterlot need your help. I and my sister, Luna, may aide you if you wish?"

After that last sentence, it caught everyones attention in the room. They all gathered around in a small circle talking about ideas for war. Nate asked for reinforcements from Canterlot, weaponry, and armory. Princess Celestia agreed to all the terms and services (ha, a sign up reference). So it was set, the battle was set to commense at Ponyville Fields. Even Princess Celestia said she'll send reinforcements to Ponyville to help build armor and prepare. As all was done and said, the nurse walked in. "Excuse me everypony, but visiting hours are over." A nurse pony said while entering the room. Nate got up asking a request. "Nurse, would it be alright if I sleep here?" "I guess, just keep it down. I'll bring you a pillow and blanket from the storage."

Before everyone left to go home, Nate spoke up. "Hey, guys?" He said weakly. Everyone turned towards him wondering what he was going to say. "I'm very sorry for what happened over the past few days. I'll leave you guys alone when the war is over." After he said that he hung his head in shame. "Hey there sugarcube, its alright. None of tis is your fault." The orange colored pony said as she put her hoof on his shoulder. Another voice came up sounding like a tomboy. "Yeah. You didn't start the war or anything." Rainbow Dash said. "Sweetie, what's happening is none of your doings, and you don't have to leave." Rarity said. Nate looked up and saw all them comforting him. They all made feel a little better in the process. "Will come by tomorrow and check on you and her. If that's okay with you?" Fluttershy said weakly trying hard to hide behind her mane. "Okay." Nate said. With that, everyone left for the exception of Nate.

**What will happen next! Will Nate and townsfolk help save Ponyville, will Twilight get out of the coma before then! Welp, there you guys go another chapter. Once again, Thank you all for waiting. Peace**! (\/)


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here we are at chapter 7. I'm home, my dads better, and I got my dog from the kennel. He was so happy to see me. I also got some weird news that I was shocked to hear. I'm part Russian! I'm 17, and I'm just now learning this. Any how, let's begin! Sorry if the chapters boring. I'm trying to build up to a good ending.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Enemy Intel<strong>

**Ponyville Hospital, 7:46 A.M. Four days away from war...**

Nate had woken up early from the nurse asking if he'd like some food, but declined the offer afterwards. When Nate sat up from his uncomfortable slumber on the couch, he noticed that Twilight was still fast asleep asleep, but was still breathing heavy. As an hour of waiting for Twilight to wake up from her coma, Nate decided to go outside and see how the preparations for war was coming. He kissed Twilight on the forehead (avoiding the horn) and headed for the door.

**...The Center of Ponyville, 8:50 A.M. ...**

As Nate walked through town eyeing the preparation, he was pretty much amazed by how fast the houses and stores were boarded up and armed just in case the war broke out in town. He even saw stallions walking towards the open field with rolled up white tarps and metal rods for first aide tents. One thing that caught his attention was the library. It looked like it was untouched by anyone. Nate walked up to the door and knocked three times. Afterwards he heard the sound of hooves hitting hardwood floor. Moments later, a blue colored pegasus pony opened the door. "Hey Nate, we were just about to go to the hospital to check on you guys. Why are you here anyways?"

"I was just seeing what the town and the citizens were doing for the war and Twilight is still in a coma. What are you doing her." Nate said a little confused. "Me, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie are watching the library until Twilight wakes up. We actually wanted to talk to you for a moment." Rainbow Dash said as she let Nate inside and continued to talk. "Princess Celestia sent a letter to you." Pinkie Pie hopped up and down in front of Nate with the letter in her mouth. Nate grabbed the letter and began to read it to himself.

_'Dear Nate,_

_I have heard of the efforts of Ponyville and we are glad to hear how fast it's being prepared. We have found some support for you and Ponyville. The Ponyville Hospital will help ration food supplies for the fight. Rarity and the blacksmiths are in Canterlot making armory and weaponry. Lastly, the Elites and Guards of the castle are helping Ponyville civilians with battle tactics. It has also come to my attention that I've found some information about The Colts of Personality. Their may be other species of enemies against us. Apparently they are trying to recruit Griffons for the fight. We will inform you if anything else happens. That is as much as we can do for the city. Remember, Ponyville and Canterlot have faith in you and we do as well._

_-Princess Celestia.'_

Nate put down the letter on the end table near the couch and took in a deep breathe. Pinkie Pie jumped up and spoke. "Something wrong Nate? Ooh, did a cake burn! Did a monkey rob a banana cart? Did a-" Pinkie was interrupted by Rainbow Dash stuffing a hoof in her mouth. "Nate, what did the letter say?" Rainbow Dash said turning her head towards Nate, hoping for an answer. "Well it said that we got rations from Ponyville Hospital, Rarity is in Canterlot helping blacksmiths create armor and weapons." Applejack interrupted for a second. "So that's why Rarity ain'ts they're at the boutique... Sorry 'bout that, continue." Nate spoke again hoping to not be interrupted again. "As I was saying... it turns out we may be fighting more than ponies. We might be fighting something called griffons. Princess Celestia also said she'll keep us up to date on news and information."

"Wait! Did you say griffons!" Rainbow Dash said retracting her forearm from Pinkie's mouth. Nate nodded. "Rainbow, do you think?" Applejack said a little confused. "I don't know? Maybe I need to have a little talk with her? She may know what's going on." Rainbow Dash said as she began to run (or trot) towards the door and began to flap her wings and took for the air. "Umm, what's going on?" Nate said confused. "Will tell you later partner. But for now, you hungry? We can get some lunch?" Applejack said trotting towards Nate, who answered back. "Anythings better than Hospital food. To be honest, I think I saw a moldy green square piece of gellatin squirm down a hallway." Nate got a giggle from Applejack and a burst of laughter from Pinkie Pie. With that, the three left the library and towards Sugarcube Corner.

**And there goes a another chapter. I think I found out how to end this. The next chapter will be focused mostly on Rainbow Dash talking to the enemy, asking for questions. Thank you for waiting. Peace! (\/)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, Hey, Kids! (Kudos to who ever knows where that came from). Well it's time once again for Nate's Journey. This was a very hard chapter to write and it was also is very heartfelt. I'm sorry to say that I may (or may not) write another chapter in three weeks. I don't know. It's due to me finding a lost bill for my electricity. I found it wedged between my carseat, and the center.**

**Also, the guy who PM'd me, I am going to base the war part on a song. But it'll be a surprise.**

**Chapter 8: Enemies with Reasons**

**Over The Everfree Forest, 10:47 A.M., Four Days Away From War...**

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" The rainbow colored maned Pegasus said to herself as she soared over the large acred forest, with her mane blown back from the speed and wind she was picking up. She was determined to figure out why they would help The Colts of Personality with the fight. "This doesn't make any sense at all. I just hope I can find her soon." The next twenty minutes were of no success until Rainbow Dash spotted something at the corner of her eye. On the ground in an open clearing of the forest was a brown and white feathered creature with golden colored arms and sharp talons napping. Rainbow Dash soon figured out it was indeed Gilda. Dash flew in mid flight and began to nose dive and stopped at the clearing. Rainbow Dash slowly trotted towards her and yelled with a shove. "Gilda, wake up!" This had awaken the griffon as she almost jumping in an alarmed wake. Gilda was fully awoken and saw Rainbow Dash with a pissed off face and scoffed. "What do you want Rainbow Crash."<p>

"Do you know or have anything to do with this war, I want to know RIGHT NOW!" Rainbow Dash yelled ignoring the insult that was said earlier. Gilda only looked down at her. Glaring at her not even moving a single. Rainbow Dash also stood her ground and stood still like a rock. After a few moments of silence and stillness, Gilda grinned at the cyan colored Pegasus and chuckled. This made Rainbow Dash even more furious. Gilda could see it in her eyes that she was indeed full of rage, courage, and adrenalin. The adrenalin was mainly about attacking her and killing her.

"Why should I tell you about what's going on in my life? After all, you turned your back on me when that Pinkie dweeb humiliated me in front of everypony." Gilda said turning her back on Rainbow Dash. She indeed felt guilty for doing that to Gilda. They were best friends ever since they met back in Flight School (Or camp, I'm not really sure).

"Look Gilda, I know what I did and what I said was bad and all. But I wasn't going to turn my back on my family. To be honest Gilda, them and Nate were more of a friend then you ever been to me. You used to treat me like dirt back then. You don't know how much I wanted to tell you off back then. Always making me get you stuff and do your errands. But when you came back a little while ago, I forgot how you used to treat me. I thought you changed. But it turns out, you'll never change."

This sent Gilda over the edge. But she kept her cool and lifted her right talon claw and made a loud snapping sound. This made a unicorn stallion come out from behind a boulder and shoot a dark crimson red beam of magic at Rainbow Dash. The unicorn had a deep dark blue colored coat and a jet black mane and tail. And he was wearing a more advanced and higher rank elite armor by the looks of it. The beam of magic forced Rainbow Dash's muscles to tense up and stiffen as it also paralyzed her whole body. Dash wanted to scream in pain from the power, but instead, only flowing tears fell from her face toward the grass covered earth surface. As the tears flew, Gilda and the stallion unicorn slowly made there way towards the stunned Pegasus. Gilda was first to speak.

"Well now, this is so awesome. And since it looks like you aren't going anywhere special, I might as well tell you." She paused and took in a deep breathe. "The truth is that the griffons and The Colts of Personality are joining arms and eliminating present, past, or future enemies. And you guys were our enemy in the past. If you don't know or remember, than I'll refresh your memory for you."

"You see, fifty years ago, the colts of personality were accused of murder two hundred years ago. The griffon was said to be, was slaughtered and the body was hidden in a dumpster in an alleyway. But the real and true story was that a griffon was gagged to death and chopped into bits and was thrown in a trash bag. The body was said to be found three weeks ago by a certain pony, and that same pony was one of members of The Colts of Personality. When the pony found the body, he said that he found the body when he was trotting to a friends house to hang out with him. But nopony believed him for a second. He was sentenced to murder. This made the colts be disgusted with anger. When he died, this caught the attention of the colts of personality and caused a offensive outbreak of riots and threats. So anypony who agrees with or helps the colts of personality, will be evacuated out of the cities limits."

Gilda paused and gave an evil glare to Rainbow Dash (who was still being held the stallions aurora) and began to talk again.

"The griffons believed that they didn't do anything to the griffons. We've been keeping this secret from Luna, Celestia, and even Equestria. Know one knew we were in our own harmony and peace with the colts. But the war will heal all wounds, except the deaths of many. After the war on the open field in Ponyville, we will over take the town of Ponyville, we will then take Canterlot Castle, and finally, we will rule the world by releasing the demon of evil."

Gilda turned her attention towards Rainbow Dash and slowly and casually walked towards the paralyzed Pegasus. She spoke again. "Fifty years later, we've come out of the shadows with the most elite griffons and ponies in Equestria. We are also going to get help from you Dash. With your speed and adrenaline, we can easily defeat Ponyville and Canterlot. You are going to co-operate with us, or we will have to put a spell on you and you'll still fight." This made Gilda and the colt laugh maniacally by their actions.

**So there's chapter 8, sorry for the Rainbow Dash part but it will all add up at the end. Also, the demon of evil isn't Discord if your wondering. Thank you guys for reading. The favorite messages I get, it makes me want to write more. Remember, reviews are my crack.**

**Peace (\/)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello brony's, here is another chapter for ya all. But it's short and I'm kinda stumped. I enjoyed writing this chapter about Pinkie Pie's eating habits. I'm also doing whats called 'A Sponsor Fic'. It means I give shout outs to other peoples fan fics. In return, I get a shout out as well. It's a fair trade. I will shout out three people a chapter. So PM me if you want a sponsor shout out from me. Thank you. And now I'm off to go play some SSX. The new one. It's bad ass!**

**P.S. there is a 'Fallout: New Vegas' reference in here. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Lunch and Tactics**

**Ponyville, Sugarcube Corner, 11:06 A.M., Four days away from war...**

* * *

><p>Back in Ponyville, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Nate had headed towards Sugarcube corner for lunch and relaxation. As they approached the store that looked like a giant gingerbread house, they opened the door and headed towards the counter. "So what do you want huh, huh, huh! We got cookies, cupcakes, donuts, licorice, juice, Sunset Sarsparilla (Sarsparilla is a soda)." Pinkie Pie just kept rambling on and on about what the store had and didn't have. But it didn't last as Applejack put a hoof into Pinkie's mouth, silencing her completely except for muffled words. Applejack turned towards Nate asking what he wants with hoof still in Pinkie Pie's mouth. "Whut would ya like ta eat Nate?"<p>

Nate looked up at the menu board and looked to see what was good. 'Damn, what I wouldn't do for a Red Bull and a T-bone steak right now.' Nate thought as he scrolled throughout the menu board. Nate finally spoke. "Umm, I guess I'll have a slice of cheese pizza (I figured since there isn't any meat, I thought saying a normal cheese pizza is acceptable) and a bottle of Sunset Sarsparilla." With that, the pony running the register took their order and trotted into the kitchen. She returned later with a tray of delectables on her back.

The pony slid the food off her back and on to the table. Applejack ordered a piece of apple pie and a tall glass of apple juice. Nate got his Sarsparilla and slice of pizza. And Pinkie Pie... Pinkie Pie's order had to be rolled out of the kitchen on a long table. She had ordered the 'Vikings Gullet' which was everything off the menu. Nate was surprise at how fast she devoured the food in mere seconds. But Applejack was in no surprise of Pinkie's eating habit. She was only surprised by how she was still thin and not as big as a sail boat.

As Pinkie Pie swallowed a piece of wedding cake, she looked up to see Nate and Applejack staring at her with frosting and various condiments on her face. "What! I love snacks!" Pinkie Pie said as she shrugged and went back to eating, finishing off a slice of key-lime pie. This made Nate stifle a laugh and made Applejack roll her eyes. The two finished their lunch, except Pinkie Pie drinking from a fondue pot full of cheese.

"So Nate, how's are we gonna win this war and save Ponyville?" Applejack asked as she stared at Nate with a confused look on her face. Nate looked up from his pizza crust and stared at Applejack and inhaled and spoke moments later. "Well first off we need to go over battle tactics. Is there a place where ponies can spar with each other. Like a gym or ware house. If so, I can perform and teach some of my tactics for close quarters." Before Nate could continue, he was interrupted by Applejack. "Sorry for interruptin' partner, but did you happen to say you have tactics on fightin' enemies?" "Well yes. When I was thirteen, before my dad past away, he was in the U.S.M.C. The U.S.M.C. stood for United States Marine Corps. They are highly trained military fighters. Anyway, they taught him alot of techniques about take downs, which he then taught me."

Nate continued to talk Applejack as she listened, except for Pinkie who ignored him as she finished off the remains of a tray of chocolate cup cakes. Which neither of them noticed. Pinkie Pie had to have devoured at least thirteen times her weight in food.

After fifteen minutes of talking about tactics instructions and defense strategies. The three left the store and continued the conversation. Nate had only two things on his mind. The first was about Twilight, the other was about how Pinkie Pie was still thin. But another thought crept through his mind that made him confused. 'Where was Rainbow Dash?'

"Hey guys?" Nate said as he caught the attention of Applejack and Pinkie Pie who stopped dead in they're track and turned towards him. Pinkie Pie started to hop in front of Nate and Spoke. "Whats wrong Nate! Did you want a cupcake?" Before Nate could respond, Pinkie Pie jumped in the air and shoved a cupcake down Nate's throat and making him caugh in the proccess. The cupcake slid down his throat with ease. Nate almost yelled in total anger but it was kept bottled up. "Jesus Christ Pinkie, you almost killed me! That wasn't what I was going to say at all. I was trying to say that wasn't Rainbow Dash suppost to be here already?"

"If'n I know Rainbow Dash, she's probably sleeping on a cloud somewhere, or at home, we'll look for her tomorrow partner." Applejack said as they walked through the streets of Ponyville.

**Well there you have it, another chapter for you all. Sorry if the chapters are small. Remember to review and favorite! Also remember to ask for A Sponsor Fic request! Thank you and goodnight! Crack! (\/)**


	13. Chapter 13

**URGENT! Lately, I've been getting the same private messages lately. They were about the removal of stories. This has turned into a major Fan Fiction Scare. On June 5th an announcement was put on this website. (And I qoute): Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002. : (Unqoute) These aren't my words, It's fanfictions.**

**If anyone sees this I would like to say I'm sorry if this story will not continue on this website, it will continue on a different site. It may continue on . I will keep writing on this site, I will not stop writing until the notice is clear. In addition, I would like to say thank you for all the support.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aloha everypony. Its time for another chapter of 'Nate's Journey!' I want to say that 'The Colts of Personality' is the name of a song by 'Living Colour'. Good Band. Also, I found the perfect song for the war chapter. I'm also still doing 'A Sponsor Fic'. So PM me if want to be sponsored.**

**Chapter 10 Part 1: An Unloyal Lie**

**Ponyville Hospital, 3:18 P.M., Twilight's Hospital bed. Three days** away** from war...**

* * *

><p>Silence... Silence was all that was heard. All of Twilight's friends and Nate (and Spike) were at her side. All of them except for Rainbow Dash. They all sat at a small and uncomfortable red sofa. They all knew she wasn't there at the time. It was all quiet until Fluttershy broke the tension in the room.<p>

"Does anypony think she will be alright?" This made everyone look at her. When everyone looked at Fluttershy, this made her feel like she regreted her own sentence. Fluttershy looked down at the hard marble white floor in guilt. Everyone stayed seated except for Pinkie Pie, whom trotted over to Fluttershy and spoke in her normal energetic voice. "Don't worry Fluttershy! The Doctor said Twilight will be fine! She will be sleeping for a teeny weenie bit longer. It's not like she has go through surgery!" This made Fluttershy feel better, and yet, a little creeped out.

"Hey girls, do any of you have any idea where Rainbow Dash may be at?" Rarity said before the clattering sound of hoofs approached the door way. It was Nurse Red Heart and Rainbow Dash. As they were visible to everyone in the room, everyone started to ask numerous questions to Nurse Red Heart, as Rainbow Dash stood off to the side. Nurse Red Heart soon shouted at everyone. "Everypony Please! I'm sorry to tell you this, but I don't know what's going to happen with your friend. I'm only here to refill her I.V. and empty her Bed Pan." Nurse Red Heart said silencing every pony in the room.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I have a question!" Pinkie Pie while raising her hoof as if she was in classroom. Nurse Red Heart sighed and asked why. "Yes Pinkie?" "What's a I.V. and a bed pan?" Pinkie Pie retorted. Before Nurse Red Heart could answer, Nate whispered into Pinkie Pie's ear. Several moments later... "Ewwwwwwww!" This made everyone inside the room laugh and made Nurse Red Heart stifle a giggle (Ha, That Rhymes). After the room calmed themselves from the humor, Applejack asked Rainbow Dash the question everypony been wondering.

"So Rainbow Dash... Where in Sam-Heck have ya been?" Rainbow Dash was now pinned. She had just realized that she had been gone for the past day and all her friends have realized this. Ever since the encounter with Gilda, her mind has been a blur. All of her friends were now looking at her for an answer. But now, she had to lie to her friends for now. "Well, I- um- have been in Cloudsdale- um- rallying up ponies for the- uh- war." She hated herself for lying to her friends. This went against everything her element was. After all, she was the element of loyalty. She was always loyal to her friends, family, and Ponyville. A little part of her died right then and there. They all bought her lie. Afterwards, everyone continued waiting for Twilight to wake from her slumber. A whole hour had passed and everyone began to head for the door. At that moment, Spike burped out a rolled up scroll. Everyone took notice of this and turned towards his direction. Spike picked up the scroll and read aloud.

Dear Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Nate. I would like to inform you that there is an important announcement in Ponyville's Town Square.

Signed, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna

"Well it looks like were going into town." Nate said he began to walk out the door, followed by five ponies and a baby dragon.

**Ponyville Town Square, 9:30 P.M. ...**

It was dark and everypony in Ponyville has arrived to Town Square to wait for the arrival of the Princesses of day and night. Twenty minutes later of waiting, a bright light engulfed the room. This made everyone in the hospital room shield their eyes with there forearm and forehoof. It was non other than Princess Celestia and Princess Luna themselves. After the flash of light depleted itself, everyone in the room bowed to there rulers (except Nate). Princess Celestia began too speak.

"Listen up my little ponies! In three days will be the time for the war. I will ensure you all that the war will not change are lifestyles. Me, my sister, and Ponyville and half of Canterlots royal guards and the elements of harmony (Excluding Twilight), will help fight. Me and my sister Luna will be visiting Ponyville for the next couple of days too see the preparations of the fight. Thank you for your time. We will be back tomorrow."

With that, they were gone in a flash of light. "Well someones off in a hurry." Nate said to himself. "So guys, it's seems like it's getting late." Nate said as the girls got the hint. "Nate tis right girls. *yawn* I'm plum-tuckered out. But Nate, I need ta speak to ya at the barn." Applejack said while pointing her right hoof towards the Apple Orchard.

"Well I guess so If it's just for a quick second." Everyone said their goodbyes and goodnights. Nate followed Applejack but forgot something. A certain scaley something.

"Hey Applejack, where's Spike?"

"Hmm. Over there!" Applejack said trotting over Spike, who was asleep by a lamp post. "C'mon Spike, you need to come with us. Twi is still in the hospital. Yous can bunk at my house." Applejack said while nudging Spike. But he didn't budge. Nate stepped up.

"What if I Carry you there?" Nate said giving a small smile. Spike didn't like the idea, but he didn't want to move. "Fine..." Spike said faintly. He slowly rose and walk into Nate's arms and was picked up. He was a little big compared to Nate. But was light. They began to walk towards The Apple Orchard.

**Hello everyone. I honestly didn't think I was gonna be able finish typing this by the end of the week. I'm so damn tired right now. Well goodnight crazy peoples. XD Crack! Peace (\/)**

**Peace (\/)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! My life is doing great! I went going to go see 'Ted' tonight with my girl. If you Family Guy or American Dad, i suggest you to go see it. I've also got a new iPhone due to my old one breaking from water damage (Long story). This chapter will be a little bit more interesting. But short. Parenthesis "()" are me speaking to you, the audience. I'm also changing the writing style (so there isn't alot of info in one paragraph).**

**Chapter 10 Part 2: Unknown Reason**

**Sweet Apple Acres, 9:45 P.M., Three Days Away From War...**

* * *

><p>Nate, Applejack, and Spike were walking through the apple orchard under Luna's moon. Nate had to admit that the moon was very beautiful at night. Just the glow of the moon was enticing. As the walked through the orchard, Nate was carrying Spike while walking beside Applejack. Spike feel asleep fast. After a small walk, they finally made it to the very large farm. Some farm animals were heard while passing the nearby farm. Mostly clucks and baas.<p>

They walked up the porch stairs and inside the cozy and very welcoming house to see a very old pony sleeping on a rocking chair. Applejack slowly trotted up to her and nudged her. "Hey Granny wake up." Applejack said while Granny Smith started to stir. "Hmm... Huh? Ohh hey Applejack! Ohh! Who's your friend?" Granny Smith said still drowzy. "This here is Nate. He's new to Ponyville." Applejack said while trotting into the kitchen.

"What was that dearie? I'm a wee bit hard in the hearing." Granny Smith said. Nate put Spike on a nearby seat and went to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Nate."

"Well hello Gate."

"No, I said Nate."

"Masterbate? What in same heck is that?"

"I said my name is Nate!" Nate said yelling and laughing a little in the process.

"Ohh hello Nate! Well aren't ya a very tall whippersnapper." Granny Smith said with weak but kind smile. She was just as sweet as his grandparents were. "So's why are you here?"

"Applejack needed to talk to me." Nate said before looking around the room. "Beside where is she?"

"Ah'm in the kitchen sugar cube!" Applejack yelled from the kitchen. Nate said goodbye to the very old pony and walked into the kitchen to see Applejack and... Big Macintosh? He walked over to the dining table and sat next to Big Macintosh. "Hey Applejack, I thought you wanted to talk to me alone." Nate said confused as to why the big red pony was there.

"Welp I did... It's about Big Macintosh here... He's been hurt." Applejack said while glaring at the red stallion. "What happened to him?" Nate said while looking at Big Macintosh who had a eggshell white colored cast on his back-left leg. "He gone and fractured his leg from bucking apple trees! Ain't that right Big Mac?" Applejack said. Big Macintosh only responded with a disappointed 'Eeyup'.

"Ah hope you learned somethin' from this Big Mac?"

"Eeyup."

"Yas don't know, do ya?"

"Eenope!"

Nate watched as Applejack argued with her big brother. Getting a cheap laugh from them, he spoke to Big Macintosh. "Yo Big Mac..." This caught Big Macintosh's attention. "You don't talk much do ya dude?" This made Big Macintosh glare at him with a face full of attitude... But it soon changed when Big Mac patted Nate on the back and chuckled.

"Hehehe... I knows I just met ya. But ya seems alright. I just feels bad for not bein' in the frontline." Big Macintosh said. "It's alright dude, will just find someone else." Nate said trying to make Big Macintosh less ashamed. Twenty minutes later, Big Macintosh, Applebloom, Spike, and Granny Smith went to bed except for Applejack and Nate.

"So Nate... Ah'm guessin' ya stayin over til' Twilight recovers?" Applejack said.

"Nah, I'm just going to head back to the li-"

"Don't be silly Nate. Y'all can bunker downs in the living room. It's no problem."

"I guess since your offering. Sure. But I need to grab something real quick at the library, but I need to ask you something very important before I go." Nate needed to ask a very important, but embarrassing question. He just didn't know how to say it.

"What is it Nate?" Applejack asked a little bit concerned. Nate started to blush at this point. "Well me and Twilight sorta had sex..." Nate said but got cut off by Applejack. "Sex?" "Intercourse..." Nate retorted and began speaking again. "She just met me and we had sex..."

**2 minutes later...**

"Is there any idea of why that happened?" Nate said finishing his explanation. His face was red as hell now. Applejack's face wasn't red because she knew the problem.

"Well Nate, the reason is that we mares go into heat. Our matin' season just ended a couple days ago and now its over, Twilight may had never been mounted. That's probably why she was all over you. Although we tend to get hostile and all. We do know what we're doing." Applejack said heading upstairs to go to sleep. "Theres a extra sleeping bag next to the pantry. Goodnight sugar cube."

Nate said good night back. Nate got the old sleeping bag next to the pantry and placed it in the living room before walking outside towards town and towards the library.

**Man that was a bitch to type on an iPhone. Well there you guys go another chapter. Sorry if the chapter was rushed at the end. People have been asking why the Nate X Twilight thing was rushed. Well there's your answer. Thank you! Goodnight! Peace (\/)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm Ba-ack! Here we are at chapter eleven. I'm still happy that my story is still in full effect. I'm sorry to say that the reason why I've not updated was due to School and 'writers block' (BTW isn't a good combination). I wanted to post this chapter on September because its a special and important month to me. It's because I commemorate 9/11 and September's Children (September's Children was about the mass bullying suicides, I suggest you to watch the music video, 'Make it Stop' by 'Rise Against' its a very powerful message).**

**P.S. I tend to be a bit colorblind (Example: I think Fluttershy's eyes are light green, but they're said to be blue-ish). So please don't accuse me of colors. I know the other colors are fine.)**

**Chapter 11: Ambush**

**Sweet Apple Acres, 10:03 P.M., Two Days Away From War...**

Nate was walking down the path towards Ponyville to grab his clothing (He was still wearing armor and his weapons were still holstered) in the dead of night. He really didn't mind walking. He just hated the night time. He always thought it was erie and ominous. His mind was racin' with not only war tactics, but his feelings for Twilight. Sure he just met her not even a full week, and her also being in an unconscious state.

His deep train of thought was cut short after he heard a slight rustling in the bushes. Nate had tweaked his neck towards the sound. He then got into a fighting stance while he gripped his Iron claymore sword. He didn't know what to expect. He had waited for what lurked behind the bushes.

After a short period, a small family of raccoons had appeared in front of him. This made things for Nate, a little awkward. There he was, ready to fight whatever had been making a loud rustling in the bushes, and all it was, was a family of raccoons. Nate had put his claymore away and continued towards the path to a very dimly lit Ponyville.

He reached the end of Sweet Apple Acres. As the walk ventured towards Ponyville, it was stopped by a large figure that had tackled him and slammed him towards the hard soil below. This action had made Nate lose his jet black helmet as it rolled to the west of Nate. As the large figure regained it's composure. It had pinned Nate's arms and legs down. He was now in a spread eagle stance (skate reference, look it up if ya don't know) Nate's vision of the figure had finally come into focus. Although it was night time, the moons dim light had given a small gleam and could see the figure perfectly.

It was a large like bird with a sorta lion like body. The bird had a what seemed to have a emo like look to it. Either that, or she had a hooker's appearance. It had dark eyeliner and and it's feathers matched the eyeliner. It was also wearing a dark black chest plate. It looked like it was made of obsidian. Nate had finally spoken after trying to resist being restricted.

"Get the fuck off me! You god damn Harry Potter mons-" any other words that Nate was about to say was cut off by the Griffin punching him in his appendix. The hit was immensely critical. This caused Nate's chestplate to break. It was time for the Griffin to speak.

"Listen up! Any other words you say will give you another punch! Do I make my self clear!?"

"Fuck off!" Nate shouted at the now known 'female' Griffin. The griffin had now cocked back its arm with a bundled up hand and punched him in his right lung. Nate stopped breathing for a moment due to the strike. This shot had now completely broken the chestplate. This gave the griffon an opportunity to rip off the chest plate, and she did. Tossing it aside.

"Shut your mouth!" The griffon said yelling in Nate's face. "I can't wait to kill you first. But in due time."  
>The Griffin said as she continued. "You listen to me ya freak, you have one last chance to give up and surrender Ponyville. I want your answer right now!" The griffin said while still pinning Nate.<p>

**On a Lone Cloud Above...**

Rainbow Dash had sat upon the lone cloud above crying. She couldn't believe what is transpiring right below her. Her tears had left small damp spots in the cloud. She had watched her ex-friend and her new best friend fighting. She had been told not to interfere the problem, unless told to. She couldn't bare to see the horrible act anymore. She had flown back to her house, her eyes now drenched in tears and sadness.

**Back on the Ground...**

Nate was still pinned in a spreading eagle stance. One giant bear sized claw on his throat. It wasn't enough to completely choke him out, but it was enough to hurt him. Nate had to think fast or he could be injured, or worse.

He thought fast and hard until he thought of the incident with that one pony from the Colts of Personality's base.

With that, he snorted all his mucus down and through to his mouth to make one, large loogie. He thrusted his neck back and then forward in a smooth motion and hucked the loogie straight toward the large griffin. It was a direct and perfect shot. But she didn't lose her grip.

Instead, a giant lion-sized left fist was cocked and loaded, ready to strike him. As the fist was about to make a third strike, Nate had the opportunity. He had clenched his own fist that was free and shot it towards the griffons throat. This time, the attack was effective. The shot caused the griffon to fall on its side, gasping and coughing for air while holding its throat.

Nate gotten up cautiously holding his bruised abdomen and chest. He hastily, but carefully went for his dagger. While doing so, a sharp pain in his abdomen had made him drop to his knees. He began to cough up blood.

"You're gonna pay for that!" The griffon said from behind Nate as she grabbed his right leg from behind. She had gotten Nate by surprise as she twisted his leg so his whole body would twist over. As doing so, Nate grabbed his dagger just in time as he was being pulled and dragged.

Nate had used his dagger and stabbed the griffin in it's giant arm. Causing blood to pour like a stream of water. It had jumped back in total pain. This gave Nate the oppertunity to recover as he rolled over on his chest and get up.

The pain of just standing up was excruciatingly painful. It was like being hit with a brick that was shot from a potato gun. He was able to make it to his feet and go for his claymore. He grabbed it and did a swift one-eighty to only see a blood drenched patch of dirt.

'She got away.' He thought.

"FUUUUCK!" He shouted in anger. "That bitch got away!" Even though he knew he won the fight that had just transpired, he wasn't satisfied.

As he tried to walk off the pain, within a few feet. He dropped next to a fallen apple tree. Possibly from weather damage. He sat down lifting his armor and shirt to see a dark purple and black bruise the size of a soft-ball. He tilted his head back in relaxation, wishing the pain would subside.

A few moments later, Nate felt something tug on his pant-leg. It was the same family of raccoons, but this time they had a bundle of tiny blueberries. Nate couldn't help but smile as they gave him three blueberries. As he ate the berries, he said goodbye to the small family and left back towards town.

**Hey guys, I'll just cut it there. Sorry for making you all wait. My earlier chapter was me being pissed off. I would like to say I'm sorry for that. Another apology I would like to make is that I may not post as fast as I used to, but don't think I won't finish this. This story will finish, I guaran-'DAMN'-tee it! Thank you!**

**P.S. I'm very surprised that all of you guys still read 'Fluttershy is a Flutterbitch.'**

**Peace (\/)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait guys and gals. So here's a big chapter. I'm trying to pick the pace up like when the story first started. (P.S. does anyone know what happened to the story Living in a Dream? I haven't seen it been updated recently) Has anyone seen the new Saints Row IV trailer it's going to be insane!**

**Chapter 12: Pleading in Pink**

Rain...

Fire...

Blood...

Bodies...

That's all Nate could see as he lied face-down upon the ground, head torqued to the right. He saw bloody pony and griffon bodies that were stabbed to death by metal spears. Most were stabbed to death with the spears still in them. It was a gut wrenching sight.

Nate had began to pick his limp body of the ground only to be met with searing pain in his back. He fell back down. His back was covered in black welts and was slashed by three claws. Blood poured as he began to fade. Before he slipped into deep sleep, he saw a shadow seep closer and closer to him until it was close enough to strike. It lifted up its arm ready to strike.

Sweet Apple Acres Residence, Seven A.M., Less Than 48 Hours to War...

Nate had sat up in a pool of cold sweat. His eyes shot wide open like never before. In the process, the small purple and green scaled dragon had fallen off Nate, making him land rear-end first on the hard, cold floorboards below. This made Spike yelp in pain.

"YOUCH!" Spike said tending to the pain.

"Oh sorry Spike. My bad" Nate said.

"*Groan* Don't worry ab- *Belch*" Spike said before he was interrupted by a scroll covered in green fire (Awesome).

"Cool trick..." Nate said a little impressed.

"Umm... Thanks?" Spike said unrolling the parchment and began to read it aloud.

*Ahem* _Dear Nate,_  
><em>Me and my sister, Princess Luna, have wonderful news. We need to have a town meeting in honor of the great news.<em>

_-Princess Celestia_

Nate tried to get up while listening to Spike, but was met with an agonizing feeling in his abdomen. This made Nate grip himself and fall back on the couch.

"You probably shouldn't move alot. I'll go get you some ice." Spike said heading towards the kitchen. In Spike's absence, Nate gave another try at sitting up. It still hurt like hell, but he quickly got over it.

While sitting up, Nate had begun to look for a clock. As for his search for time he noticed a three little fillies standing by his couch-side. One of the ponies was Sweetie Belle. He remembered her from the trip back with Rarity.

One in the middle was a yellow pony with a red mane and a big pink bow as big as her head.

The other was an orange filly with an unkempt purple hairstyle.

As Nate stared at them for a moment until the orange one begun to finally speak.

"Umm... Excuse me, but what are you mister?" The little orange filly said tilting her head.

"Umm... I-I'm a human."

"What's that?" They said with their heads tilted.

"Kind of like an advanced monkey." Nate said bluntly.

"Oh... Well I'm Applebloom! I'm Applejack's little sister!" The yellow one said.

"I'm Scootaloo." The orange one said.

"And I'm Sweetie Belle! I'm Rarity's sister!"

Nate smiled looking at the three.

"Well it was nice meeting you all but I need to check on the town... By the way, do any of you know where Applejack's at?" Nate said as he passed by them, heading for the door.

"Ah think she went to Ponyville." Applebloom said.

With that, Nate had left. As he began to walk away from the house. Nate could hear the girls say 'trapeze cutie marks'.

**...Ponyville, 7:20 A.M...**

Nate looked all around at all the preparations for the war. Everyone had boarded up there windows so nothing would happen to their shop. Some shops seemed to still be open, most likely not caring for the soon to be warfare. He saw one particular store which stood out from the rest in the town that was unboarded.

**...Sugarcube Corner...**

Nate had walked into the store and there was no one around at all. Except he heard something out of the ordinary coming from up stairs. It sounded like pleading and crying. So Nate decided to go see what it was as he began to travel up stairs. It was coming from the end of the hallway to the left. The sounds got louder as he walked further and further down the hall slowly, he finally reached the door and peeked inside.

It was Pinkie Pie pleading with two babies who were crying. Nate saw how desperate she was to calm down the babies and decided to help.

Nate walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Hey Pinkie Pie. What's wrong?"

She turned around and looked at him. She looked like a mess. "Oh Nate! Thank Celestia you're here! Maybe you can help me. I've tried everything. I tried feeding them. Entertaining them. I even changed their diaper."

"Hmm... Have you tried singing to them?"  
>He said.<p>

Pinkie just face-hoofed. "Singing! Why didn't I think of that!?" Nate chuckled at Pinkie's actions.

"Bring the babies to the rocking chair Pinkie Pie. I know a song." She did as she was told and got the babies. She plopped them down on Nates lap and he begun to sing.

"Hello, let me introduce you to,  
>The characters in the show,<br>One says yes, one says no,  
>Decide - which voice in your head you can keep alive<p>

Even in madness, I know you still believe,  
>Paint me on canvas so I become,<br>What you could never be.

I dare you to tell me to walk through fire,  
>Wear my soul and call me a liar,<br>I dare you to tell me to walk through fire,  
>I dare you to tell me I dare you to.<p>

Hello, are you still chasing The memories, in shadows Some stay young, some grow old.  
>Come alive, there are thoughts unclear You can never hide.<p>

Even in madness, I know you still believe,  
>Paint me on canvas so I become What you could never be.<p>

I dare you to tell me to walk through fire,  
>Wear my soul and call me a liar.<br>I dare you to tell me to walk through fire,  
>I dare you to tell me,<br>I dare you to..."

At the end of the song, the babies were finally asleep. Nate got up and walked over to the crib and lied the two down on the bedding. He turned to see Pinkie Pie's mouth agape. It was the funniest site ever seen.

As Pinkie began to baffle as what just occurred. A blue mare with a mane that looked like pink frosting and gum ball like earrings walked in.

"Um... Pinkie dear?" She said. They both turned to her.

"The Princesses are here to see you and Nate."

**And I will stop it there. This is a two parter. I promise the other wont take nearly as long as this one. The song in this chapter was called 'I Dare You' by 'Shinedown'. There a pretty cool band. I thought about using the song 'Seein' Red' by 'Unwritten Law', but meh. Thank ya and goodnight!**

***IMPORTANT***

**A while ago I made a comment a willfully and solemnly regret what I said in anger. I basically took away your freedom of speech. I would like to say I'm sorry and feel free to criticize.**


End file.
